Blood for The Blood God
by Son of Fiction
Summary: A parody story for the game Catherine. As Vincent climbs the Emperio and tries to escape Dumuzid, things don't go as planned. Now Vincent must watch a gory horror unfold in front of his very eyes...for some strange reason...


Vincent kept climbing, never looking below. Each night grew deadlier then the last. The struggles inside and outside of his dreams become increasingly more challenging. But all of the madness was almost over. All Vincent needed to do now was to make it to the top of the Empireo. It didn't matter what god, or demon, or whatever nightmarish creature wanted to stop him. He wasn't going to die now.

However, Dumuzid had other plans. He wouldn't let a mere mortal stop his plans. Ishtar wouldn't let him live it down if he couldn't stop Vincent. Thomas didn't climb Bable just to be a joke to the other gods. He floated near the tower, his form changed into a monstrous version of his own head. But even in this form, he could not make Vincent fall.

"Only a little more" Vincent thought, as Dumuzid prepared to send a storm of meteors to crush the human. Run left, run right, climb up, climb down. Vincent dogged every attack, escaping certain death by the skin of his teeth. "Just a few more blocks" he thought, seeing the massive ring hanging above him. Victory seemed to be in Vincent's grasp.

But life has a way of fucking you over.

A demonic hand reached out from the abyss below, about the size of Dumuzid's demonic form. It was the perfect size to grab Dumuzid and slowly squeeze him.

"Blood" a voice cried, "bring me blood!"

"What in the world?" Dumuzid didn't understand what had just grabbed him, and why it was squeezing him, but he knew he wouldn't like whatever was going to happen next.

Vincent looked with horror as Dumuzid was slowly squeezed by the hand. His skin cracked, and the sheep which made his beard either fell to their deaths or were crushed into a fine bloody mists. Dumuzid screamed, his cries shaking the tower, and soon burst into an ocean of blood, coating Vincent and the blocks in red.

"More blood!" screamed the voice, "more blood!"

The hand grasped the tower, and shacked it with a tremendous force. Vincent stumbled off of his current block, and fell to the ground below. Now normally, this would have killed Vincent.

But life has a way of making things much stranger.

Vincent woke up in his bed. "What happened?" said Vincent, "Why am I not dead? Did I...win?"

Vincent turned on the lights. He would later regret this.

The walls were drenched in blood. Human bodies were impaled to the walls, with the red liquid oozing from their mouths. Toby stood in front of him, his lower body completely red.

"Toby? Toby, what the hell is this? Why is there blood everywhere? How are you in my room? What happened here?" Vincent couldn't think straight. This was a sight he never thought he would see, and he had seen many things in the past week.

"Blood for the blood god, blood for the blood god!"

Toby lunged at Vincent, and grasped his neck.

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!"

Toby strangled Vincent, and shook him like a rag doll.

"Toby! Stop this!" Vincent gasped for air, and his vision began to burn.

All seemed lost for Vincent.

But life has a funny way of screwing with your mind much more then you want it to.

A large, pulsating tentacle broke through the wall, grabbed Toby, and pulled him out of the room. Vincent got up, and walked over to the new hole in his wall, his feet now covered in the strange blood. The outside was much more horrifying then the inside. The sky was a dark red, and burned flesh fell from the sky. A large tentacled monster roamed the streets, with human beings held in the tendrils.

"Am I in hell?" thought Vincent, "I must be dead, and have gone to hell."

And things just got worse from there.

A small burning object appeared far off in the distance, getting larger and larger, closer and closer. Vincent looked up in awe, hypnotized by the falling object. Soon Vincent knew what it was. It was a space ship, heading at high speeds towards him.

"Could this day get any stranger?"

And life has a funny way of being ironic.

A giant crab ran right in front of the spaceship, and grabbed it with a massive claw. However, Vincent wasn't horrified by the crab. He was horrified by who was on it.

"Katherine?"

Vincent's ex girlfriend was riding on the crab, wearing the cloths that the succubus Catherine usually wore...only on fire.

"Not now Vincent, can't you see I'm on fire?" Katherine then proceeded to turn into a butterfly and flew away into the dark off into the dark skies.

And then porn magazines fell from the sky along with flesh.

And then Vincent woke up.

THE END


End file.
